In recent years online advertising has had significant growth compared to traditional avenues of advertising, including television and radio. Some companies design online advertisements to promote certain brands or products in a suitable manner for online environments. In some cases, advertisements are designed as part of an overarching advertisement campaign. To increase the effectiveness of online advertising, a same idea or theme is sometimes used across numerous advertisements that are part of a same advertisement campaign